She Wolf
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Ellos no eran como los demás. Eran los monstruos en los cuales los habían convertido. Tenían una misión que cumplir, aun a despecho de ser odiados por toda la humanidad. Pero no tenían elección. No había lugar para el arrepentimiento o para la duda. Y tampoco para el afecto, mucho menos para el amor. One-shot.


_¡Hola! No me creo que vaya a publicar este fic en su fecha correspondiente pero así es ¡qué alegría! Aunque el pairing lleva mucho rondando por mi cabeza porque es algo que le prometí a cierta persona que haría y por fin he cumplido. Esto lo he escrito para la convocatoria de la "semana del amor" en la comunidad snk_esp de LJ, correspondiendo con el prompt #003 "rechazo."_

**N/A:** dedicado a Yiyi, tal como había prometido, en agradecimiento por su maravilloso icon de Nanaba y por un mundo con más beruannie.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Los lobos aullaban a su alrededor, cada vez más cerca, mientras corría todo lo que podía para poner la máxima distancia posible entre él y las bestias, sin éxito. Los sentía detrás, a los lados, incluso le parecía escucharlos por delante de él. Lo estaban rodeando. Casi le parecía notar su cálido aliento en su espalda y no le hubiera extrañado sentir en cualquier momento una furiosa dentellada en sus tobillos, desgarrándole los tendones, cortando toda posibilidad de huir. Le dolía el pecho, se le cansaban las piernas, el aire frío le quemaba en los pulmones y estaba empapado en sudor; la nieve resbaladiza solo entorpecía su huida.

Cuando llegó a un claro en el bosque, supo que estaba perdido. Frente a él, dos de los animales lo observaban con sus ojos brillantes, las fauces abiertas dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. Los lobos no solían atacar a los humanos como norma general, pero el invierno había sido muy duro y las presas escaseaban: los cazadores habían terminado con casi todas. Por eso las bestias parecían estar cobrando su venganza alimentándose de aquellos que les quitaban su sustento: el cruel equilibrio de la naturaleza.

El muchacho detuvo su carrera, derrotado, casi sin aliento. Los lobos formaron un círculo a su alrededor y se aproximaron sin prisa, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidad de huir. Giró sobre sí mismo, aterrado, buscando una salida que no existía. No quería morir aún, solo tenía trece años. Tal vez no tenía la vida más dichosa o más feliz, pero no quería abandonar tan pronto el mundo de los vivos. Pero cuando vio al primero de los animales lanzarse hacia él en un salto, cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la muerte.

Nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido de no tener unos dientes clavados en su yugular, y vio que el lobo que le había atacado yacía retorciéndose en un charco de sangre, con un cuchillo en el cuello. Los demás retrocedieron, asustados y confusos. Cuando dos más corrieron la misma suerte, les quedó claro que aquella amenaza invisible no iba a parar hasta terminar con todos ellos si era necesario, así que pusieron pies en polvorosa y enseguida desaparecieron en las profundidades del bosque.

Anonadado, el chico miró a su alrededor. Quien había derrotado a los lobos no se había dejado ver en ningún momento. Miró los cadáveres tendidos en la nieve, ahora teñida de rojo, perplejo. Debía ser un gran cazador y muy experimentado para ser capaz de tal hazaña. Pero cuando vio quién era su salvador, no pudo creerlo.

De entre los árboles emergió una chica pequeña, menuda, que aparentaba más o menos su misma edad. Tenía el cabello de color rubio claro y lo llevaba corto, un poco por encima de los hombros. Una prominente nariz asomaba por debajo de un par de ojos azules, resplandecientes, pero fríos, como hielo líquido. Llevaba botas bajas, pantalones oscuros, un grueso jersey con capucha y sostenía otro cuchillo en la mano. Sin decir una palabra, se aproximó a los animales muertos y se aseguró de que lo estuvieran, practicando para ello un hábil corte a lo largo de la garganta a cada uno de ellos antes de extraer los cuchillos. Estaba claro que sabía lo que hacía. Cuando terminó de recoger las armas, las limpió frotando nieve sobre las hojas y las guardó en la parte trasera de su cinturón, conservando una de ellas en la mano, por seguridad, supuso el chico. Solo entonces, lo enfrentó con una dura mirada, los finos labios fruncidos en una delgada línea.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí pasmado esperando a que vuelvan? – espetó.

Se apresuró a acudir a su lado, impactado todavía por haber escapado de la muerte.

\- ¡E-Eso ha sido increíble! – tartamudeó, en parte por el frío, en parte por los nervios - ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

Siempre se ponía nervioso al hablar con desconocidos, ni siquiera era su estilo ser tan curioso, pero todavía tenía demasiada adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como para preocuparse de eso. Estaba vivo, y todo gracias a esa chica misteriosa.

\- Mi padre me enseñó – contestó ella con sencillez – Deberíamos irnos antes de que regresen.

Apenas lo dijo, echó a andar. No dijo adónde iban, tampoco invitó al chico a acompañarla, pero no se opuso cuando él la siguió por un sendero cubierto de nieve entre los altos pinos. Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, porque él no sabía qué decir y ella no parecía tener la necesidad de hablar. La chica marchaba por delante de él, dándole la espalda.

\- Umm… ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó él en un intento por iniciar la conversación.

\- Annie – dijo secamente - ¿Y tú?

\- B-Bertholdt.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio. El sol frío del invierno caía sobre ellos colándose entre los árboles mientras marchaban, arrastrando los pies por el suelo alfombrado de nieve y tapizado con agujas de pinos. Bertholdt no iba tan abrigado como Annie y, al rato, comenzó a tiritar, helado por el sudor frío que se le pegaba al cuerpo tras su carrera. Ella se percató, pero no dijo nada; en lugar de eso, apretó el paso. Él no preguntó adonde iban, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo descubriera. Cuando ya caía la tarde, una cabaña de madera apareció repentinamente ante ellos, medio escondida entre la espesura. Bertholdt nunca la hubiera encontrado por sí mismo. No era muy grande, pero parecía acogedora. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de color sobrio, gruesas alfombras cubrían el suelo para aislar del frío y un fuego ardía en la chimenea. Los asientos estaban cubiertos por cojines y por toda la estancia principal se apreciaban herramientas y útiles de caza.

Annie no le prohibió la entrada, así que la siguió a través de la puerta. El sol descendía por detrás de las altas montañas y Bertholdt tenía cada vez más frío. La chica señaló el fuego con un seco movimiento de cabeza y colocó una silla al lado de la chimenea. Se sentó, agradecido de entrar en calor. Ella cogió una piel de animal, la colocó en el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Se quitó el jersey, quedándose con una camisa de tela fina. Se entretuvo mirando el crepitar de las llamas, tan absorta que Bertholdt temió enfadarla si rompía el silencio, pero finalmente lo hizo.

\- Me has salvado la vida. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

\- C-Claro que sí. No estaría aquí de no ser por ti – dijo, e instantáneamente sintió como se le acaloraban las mejillas y una gota de sudor le bajaba por el cuello sin que la cercanía a la lumbre tuviera nada que ver con ello – Nunca te había visto en el pueblo. ¿Eres nueva?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

\- Siempre he vivido en el bosque.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Mi padre dice que es mejor así y yo no hago preguntas.

El chico asintió, comprendiendo la respuesta. Los adultos mandaban, ellos obedecían; así funcionaban las cosas. Él sabía algo sobre progenitores estrictos y las consecuencias cuando se les cuestionaba. Aún no era un adulto, pero estaba dejando de ser un niño. Entendía más cosas de las que parecía. Podía llegar a ser terrible estar solo y sometido a los designios de un padre controlador. Por suerte él contaba con su mejor amigo, Reiner; entre los dos se apoyaban y consolaban mutuamente, aunque de costumbre era Reiner quien lo protegía a él, porque era fuerte, valiente y decidido. Pero parecía que Annie siempre había estado sola y, aunque acababa de conocerla, aquello le abrió un agujero en el pecho. Era un poco seca, pero no parecía una mala chica. También era valiente y atrevida. Sin duda merecía algo mucho mejor.

\- Lo siento, pero tienes que irte. Mi padre va a volver dentro de poco – la voz de Annie lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La chica se puso en pie y la imitó. Lo acompañó a la puerta, dándole las indicaciones precisas para llegar de vuelta al pueblo.

\- Pero ¿y los lobos? ¿Y si vuelven? – preguntó Bertholdt, temeroso. Lo último que quería era causarle problemas a quien le había ayudado, pero temía por su vida.

\- Ya no puedo hacer nada más por ti – dijo ella fríamente, pero le pareció ver que vacilaba. Y así era. ¿Qué sentido tenía salvarle la vida si ahora lo arrojaba de nuevo a las fauces de las bestias?

Annie parecía estar librando una lucha interna con sus pensamientos entre lo que era correcto y la obediencia que le debía a su padre. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de decidirse porque vieron aproximarse una silueta a través de la ventana y supieron que alguien más había llegado. A toda velocidad, ella abrió la puerta de una trampilla oculta en el suelo y lo arrojó sin miramientos a lo que parecía ser un sótano, cerrando después sin hacer ruido.

Estaba oscuro como noche cerrada allí abajo. No había ni un hueco ni una abertura; lo único que podía ver Bertholdt era la escasa luz de la chimenea que se colaba por entre las rendijas de la madera del suelo, lo que para él era ahora mismo el techo. Escuchó voces amortiguadas y supuso que Annie conversaba con su padre, aunque más bien parecía que él hacía preguntas y ella respondía. Se sentó en el suelo de tierra, con las rodillas encogidas y sudando copiosamente, tapándose la boca para evitar delatarse siquiera con la respiración. Empezaba a asustarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar allí? ¿Qué le sucedería a Annie si le descubrían? ¿Y a él? Entonces se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser la única en tener problemas. Si pasaba la noche sin aparecer por su casa, sin duda lo recibirían con una paliza cuando regresara. De cualquier manera, estaba fastidiado.

No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Annie y su padre apenas hablaron. Le pareció distinguir murmullos bajos y apagados; luego, se hizo el silencio. El débil resplandor de la chimenea se fue apagando, por lo que supuso que los ocupantes de la casa se habrían acostado. Se preguntó si debería intentar escapar amparado por la noche o quedarse donde estaba, pero recordó a los lobos y decidió que prefería la cólera de un desconocido a una manada furiosa de lobos hambrientos.

Por fin llegó el momento en que Annie abrió la trampilla. La luz de la mañana se coló por la abertura, haciéndole daño a los ojos después de tantas horas en la oscuridad. Se hizo visera con el brazo para poder distinguir su figura; ella le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir. Le sorprendió la fuerza que tenía.

\- ¡Annie! ¿Qué ha pasado?

La exclamación no era infundada. La chica tenía un ojo amoratado, medio cerrado e hinchado; un corte en el pómulo, también inflamado; el labio partido, con una costra de sangre seca.

\- No hagas preguntas y vete.

\- Pero… - intentó protestar.

\- ¡Vete! – casi lo sacó a empujones – Y no le hables a nadie de esto, nunca.

Prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices. Bertholdt se quedó allí pasmado durante medio minuto, impactado, antes de recordar que tenía sus propios problemas. Tal como había pronosticado, a su padre no le hizo ninguna gracia su aventura nocturna y se encargó de demostrárselo de un modo bastante desagradable. Pero por algún motivo esa vez los golpes no le dolieron tanto como el nudo en su estómago al ver lo que le había pasado a Annie. Esa chica no le conocía de nada, le había salvado la vida y parecía que lo había pagado caro.

Como le había prometido, no dijo nada sobre su pequeña aventura, ni siquiera a Reiner. Aun así, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Volvió varias veces a la cabaña del bosque, una vez que reunió el valor para superar el miedo que le infundían las bestias salvajes, para intentar ver de nuevo a Annie, pero nunca lo consiguió. El lugar parecía siempre desierto, sin signos de que alguien lo hubiera habitado alguna vez. Si no fuera porque el miedo que había pasado era demasiado real, Bertholdt hubiera llegado a pensar que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Hasta que finalmente, pasados unos meses, encontró lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco. Las nieves se estaban derritiendo en las cumbres, los arroyos bajaban con fuerza colmados de las aguas del deshielo y los campos comenzaban a verdear. Había más pastos, por tanto más presas. Los lobos se habían dispersado por la región y los ataques a humanos ya no eran tan frecuentes, por lo que se atrevía a ir con más frecuencia a la cabaña. Y en una de sus excursiones, la vio. Estaba sentada cerca de la cabaña, sobre un tronco, con el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado y los ojos azules clavados en la tierra sin ningún interés. Parecía estar esperando algo, o a alguien. Bertholdt intentó buscar en su rostro signos de golpes o heridas, pero ella estaba cabizbaja y no logró distinguir nada desde su posición.

El muchacho se agazapó más tras los matojos que lo ocultaban. No sabía si su padre andaba cerca; ese hombre era un cazador, sus sentidos eran excepcionalmente agudos y era capaz de encontrarlo al mínimo descuido. Y no quería buscarle problemas a la chica. Pasados unos minutos, se atrevió a salir de su escondite. El asombro de Annie fue mayúsculo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - siseó - ¡Te advertí que nunca más volvieses! Si te pillan... - dejó la frase en el aire.

Ahora que por fin la tenía frente a frente, no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué le causaba tanta curiosidad esa chica? ¿Tan solo por vivir apartada de la civilización en medio del bosque? No era la única. Se sentía en ese momento un poco tonto, sin saber qué responder. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y entonces sus ojos tropezaron con algo. Al principio creyó que había visto mal, pero no, allí estaba. En el brazo descubierto de Annie. Esas marcas que conocía tan bien.

\- Annie, ¿qué es esto? - dijo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, agarrándola del brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes ni idea de dónde te metes! ¡Vete! - ella intentó zafarse.

Bertholdt no tenía mucha fuerza, pero sí la suficiente para retenerla hasta que logró subirse la manga de su propia camisa y mostrarle su antebrazo.

\- Mira. Yo también las tengo - las mismas señales, idénticas, se revelaban sobre la piel del chico.

\- Bertholdt... - Annie se calmó, examinando más de cerca lo que le enseñaba.

No había lugar a dudas. Los pequeños puntos, signos de pinchazos, repartidos por todo el antebrazo, más numerosos en la zona de la articulación. Elevó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, boquiabierta y confusa.

\- Pensaba que solo yo... - susurró, sin necesidad de seguir para que él entendiera.

\- No, no eres la única - aseguró el muchacho - Estoy yo, y también mi amigo Reiner.

Ese día hablaron durante mucho tiempo, aunque ninguno de los dos era particularmente dado a la conversación. Pero habían encontrado una conexión entre ellos y, cuando volvió a casa aquella noche, a Bertholdt le rondaba por la cabeza el deseo de cuidar y apoyar a Annie como Reiner hacía con él, aunque bien sabía que ella podía defenderse muy bien sola. Siempre lo había estado, por eso era tan distante. Pero ahora se había abierto a él, y eso le alegraba más de lo que había esperado.

Desde ese encuentro, Annie dejó de esconderse. Ella que nunca había desobedecido una orden, se la jugó varias veces para reunirse con el chico. En algunas ocasiones Reiner los acompañaba, pero la mayoría de las veces estaban a solas. Charlaban, peleaban, ella le enseñaba a defenderse, a utilizar las armas, a sobrevivir. Cuando llegó el verano, se bañaban en el río o cazaban ranas en las charcas. Casi llegaban a olvidarse de lo que tenían en sus casas, comportándose como adolescentes normales y corrientes, viviendo la infancia tardía que tan temprano se les había negado.

Pasaron los días. Los primeros colores del otoño comenzaban a vestir las hojas de los árboles, mientras que los pinos contemplaban impasibles el cambio de estación con su perpetua indiferencia. Aquella mañana fatídica, Bertholdt llegó a la cabaña de Annie a una hora temprana. Solía esperar escondido hasta que no detectaba peligro y se encontraba con ella en la ribera de un arroyo cercano. Sin embargo, ese día la encontró dando paseos ante la puerta de la casa, como un animal enjaulado. Atreviéndose a quedar al descubierto, salió de su escondite.

\- ¡Berth! - corrió hacia él nada más lo vio aparecer.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó, alarmado ante su reacción y la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos azules.

Entre frases inconexas, entrecortadas y un nerviosismo muy poco propio de ella, le explicó que su padre no había aparecido desde hacía tres días. Le contó que a veces se ausentaba incluso más tiempo, pero siempre le avisaba cuando iba a estar fuera un largo periodo. Temía que algo malo le hubiese sucedido. En este punto, Bertholdt frunció el ceño y le preguntó con mucha seriedad si tenían enemigos. Era algo que se había planteado muchas veces, por su reticencia a mantenerse alejados de la civilización. Annie lo miró fijamente y respondió que no estaba segura, pero que siempre pensó que era posible. El chico lo entendió perfectamente. Lo que hacían con ellos era algo muy peligroso. Por eso era un gran secreto. No era de extrañar que muchas personas estuvieran dispuestas a matar o a morir por conseguir respuestas.

Pero no podía decirle eso a Annie, aunque estaba seguro de que también se le había pasado por la cabeza. En lugar de eso, la abrazó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque no la primera que lo deseaba, pero siempre se había contenido porque ya se había dado cuenta de que a ella no le gustaba el contacto. Sin embargo, ella lo abrazó de vuelta, como si necesitara sentirse protegida por una vez en lugar de ser la valiente guerrera que acostumbraba a ser. El chico pasó la siguiente media hora intentando tranquilizarla y asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien.

Así aprendió que no debía hacer promesas que no podía cumplir. Solo dos días después de aquello, se confirmó la mala noticia que Annie temía tanto, en forma de un cadáver depositado ante la misma puerta de su casa. Bertholdt la encontró arrodillada ante el cuerpo hinchado y deforme, abrazándose a sí misma, los ojos enrojecidos, llenos de lágrimas. Su sufrimiento era real. A pesar de lo que ese hombre le hubiera hecho pasar, era la única familia que había conocido. Se ahorró las preguntas: las explicaciones podían esperar, y seguramente ella no sabía nada. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que tenía miedo, mucho.

Entre los dos, con ayuda de Reiner, se ocuparon del cadáver. No sabían por qué, pero tenían la sensación de que debían ocultarlo lo antes posible. Lo enterraron en un hoyo lo más profundo que pudieron; gracias a los fuertes brazos de Reiner no tardaron demasiado. Después se quedaron allí plantados, delante de la improvisada tumba, sin saber qué hacer. Pasado un rato, Reiner los dejó solos.

Empezaba a refrescar, por lo que entraron en la casa. Bertholdt encendió la lumbre como ella le había enseñado, porque no parecía en disposición de ser capaz de hacer algo. Se sentó a su lado en la alfombra de piel de animal y la recibió en sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarla. Ella se sentó dócilmente en su regazo, sollozando e hipando de vez en cuando. El muchacho apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza, su pelo era suave, aunque lo llevara sucio y despeinado.

\- Qué va a pasar ahora - murmuró la chica, en una muda cuestión que no tenía respuesta.

\- No lo sé.

\- Era todo lo que tenía. Me enseñó todo lo que sé. Aunque por una parte, me siento aliviada.

No se sorprendió de escuchar eso. Supuso que, de estar en su lugar, se sentiría de igual forma.

\- No te preocupes, todo va a ir... - no pudo acabar la frase.

\- No lo digas - advirtió, sus ojos brillantes de furia a la luz del fuego - La última vez que prometiste eso...

\- Lo siento, Annie - se disculpó él, con un nudo en la garganta - No podía saber...

\- ¡Dijiste que todo estaría bien y ahora está MUERTO! - se revolvió entre sus brazos, encolerizada.

\- ¡Annie, basta!

Trató de sujetarla, pero siempre había sido mucho mejor que él peleando. Lo hizo caer sobre la alfombra, bajo ella. Temió que fuera a darle una bofetada, o peor, un puñetazo, pero en lugar de eso solo se quedó mirándole con una expresión de absoluta tristeza que le destrozó por dentro. Ya había sufrido suficiente, no tenía que seguir así. Y por eso, conmovido, acercó los labios a los de ella para besarlos. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, solo sabía que quería hacerla sentir mejor aunque fuera un segundo. Creía que lo rechazaría de inmediato, pero para su sorpresa lo aceptó, como si hubiera estado esperando a que se decidiese. La realidad era que Annie había pasado todo el verano imaginando ese escenario, pero aunque era joven comprendía que aquello era imposible. Salvo ahora, que estaba sola, perdida y no tenía a nadie que le dijera qué era lo correcto o cuál era su deber a partir de entonces.

Los finos mechones de pelo rubio que se escapaban del moño medio deshecho de Annie le hacían cosquillas en el rostro mientras ella lo besaba de nuevo. Y después otra vez. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos en un intento de mantenerla cerca, mientras ella se acomodaba mejor sobre su cuerpo. De esos primeros besos, torpes e inexpertos, pasaron a otros más impetuosos y urgentes. Sintió frías las manos de Annie cuando se colaron por debajo de su ropa, sin saber qué buscaban exactamente. No eran más que dos adolescentes que no sabían muy bien lo que hacían, que experimentaban por primera vez, que solo querían un poco de cercanía y contacto. Descubrió que a Annie le gustaba que le besara entre el cuello y el hombro por los suspiros apagados que profería cuando lo hacía; ella se dio cuenta de que él empezaba a respirar más deprisa cuando rozó sin querer la zona entre sus piernas que antes no era tan prominente. No obstante, aunque hubieran sido forzados a crecer más deprisa de lo que deberían, en alguna parte de ellos seguían siendo niños. Por ello, no pasaron de los besos y las caricias por esa noche, aunque se durmieron acurrucados el uno junto al otro mientras la lumbre se convertía en ascuas.

Al despertarse, fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Annie volvió a ser la chica taciturna de siempre y a Bertholdt lo embargó de nuevo la timidez. Se despidió de ella prometiendo volver pronto, aunque no sabía si sería posible, dado que había vuelto a desobedecer y sin duda lo esperaba un castigo.

Así pues, no pudo regresar a la cabaña hasta que pasaron dos semanas, un tiempo que se le había hecho eterno y angustioso. Necesitaba saber que Annie estaba bien. Incluso le había pedido a Reiner que fuera a comprobarlo por él, pero no había sido posible. Finalmente, acudió al lugar ansioso por tener noticias de la chica. Cuando llegó, su expectación se transformó en vacío. Ella no estaba. La esperó durante horas, pero nunca apareció. Ni ese día ni los siguientes, los cuales acudió con la esperanza cada vez más vana de volver a verla. Lo que más le preocupaba era que le hubiera pasado algo, porque no tenía modo de averiguarlo.

Hasta que, por fin, su espera se vio recompensada. Bertholdt deambulaba por la ribera del río donde solía encontrarse con Annie en primavera cuando ella le salió al paso. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, ella pronunció la amarga despedida.

\- Han venido a por mí - dijo, a modo de escueta explicación - Estaré bien. Van a tratarme como es debido si hago lo que tengo que hacer - el muchacho no comprendía del todo el significado de estas misteriosas palabras - Creo que volveremos a vernos, pero todavía no. Cuando me veas, deberás hacer como si no me conocieras. No me busques, es peligroso para ti. Adiós.

Tan súbitamente como había aparecido, se internó en la espesura y desapareció. El chico se quedó allí, confundido, dolido, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. La echó de menos durante muchas noches. Y tendría que pasar un año hasta que por fin comprendió lo que quería decirle.

Ellos no eran como los demás. Eran los monstruos en los cuales los habían convertido. Tenían una misión que cumplir, aun a despecho de ser odiados por toda la humanidad. Pero no tenían elección. No había lugar para el arrepentimiento o para la duda. Y tampoco para el afecto, mucho menos para el amor.

Pero no por ello Bertholdt se olvidó de aquella noche en la cabaña con Annie. Y quería creer que ella tampoco lo había olvidado, que había visto un destello de la chica que conoció años atrás, que le salvó de la muerte, en el fondo de unos ojos azules que ahora eran más fríos que nunca, la primera vez que miró en ellos tras su reencuentro en el ejército.

No, Annie no había olvidado. Simplemente tuvo que deshacerse de lo que le era superfluo para sobrevivir. Pero no podía decírselo. Los dos habían hecho cosas horribles, eran responsables de la muerte de miles de personas inocentes. Aunque se hubiera hecho fuerte, llevaba esa penitencia por dentro. Y jamás se permitiría a sí misma volver a apoyarse en alguien, aunque fuera un monstruo como ella; sería demasiado egoísta pretender compartir la carga.

Pero eso Bertholdt no lo sabía, ni llegó a saberlo nunca. Y ella, plácidamente dormida en su crisálida de cristal, no podía decírselo. Pero sí podía, al fin, descansar en paz.

* * *

_No se sabe mucho del pasado del trío titánico así que he tenido que inventármelo todo. Supongo que entonces esto sería una especie de "what if" en retrospectiva. Quiero creer que en realidad no son tan malos, que todo lo que hacen es porque alguien les obliga, tal vez experimentaron con ellos igual que le pasó a Eren. Me cuesta creer que unos niños (porque lo eran en el momento del ataque a las murallas) hayan concebido algo así por sí solos. Espero que algún día el manga nos dé la respuesta, pero mientras tanto habrá que rellenar el espacio con nuestras teorías. _

_No sé si he respetado mucho la línea temporal, si no lo hice, pido disculpas. En cuanto al título, la idea me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba "She Wolf" de Megadeth y creo que es muy apropiado para este trabajo. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, críticas... Me los dejan en un review, no sean tímidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
